The Undone
by Mizz.Cullen-Black
Summary: Bella and her best friends are finally able to leave their position in the Volturi on one condition, they have to move to Forks. Whats so special there? What happens when they encounter the Cullens and a special human that holds a key part to their being?
1. Chapter 1The Photo

**A/N{Renisha signing in}: I totally hate this computer! Now I have to rewrite this for the 3rd time. I think Im going the cry. Lets see if I get this right.**

**Whats up everybody. Renisha and Viola here. As you can see we are co-authors and best friends. When we would watch t.v. we would see things that we thought Bella and the rest of the crew from Twilight would do and we would crack up (_Like I am right now watching her try to remember all of this_) thanks very much Viola. So anyways, We decided to write our stories and share them with you to see if you think they are as funny as we think. So here it is, our very first FanFic. so go easy on us (_if we ever get this out that is_) once again thank you Viola. So you don't think we're crazy the italicized words in parenthesis are the other person's comments. Any who, ok you guys can start reading now go on, get, go**

**Disclaimer: Saldy we do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Except Neisha owns Eddie Pooin her dreams and Vi Vi owns Jakey Poo in hers. They will be ours {soon}. Mark our words {cue evil laughs} MUAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Photo

I was sitting in my room looking for thing I actually wanted to take out of this hell-hole I have been living in for the last 16 years. I had already packed my clothes and books, so there wasn't much left that I needed. "I guess all that's left to do is wait," I said, my voice filled with annoyance. I hated having to wait. I got up and walked over to my desk to get my iPod, but when I looked in the drawer where it should have been, it was gone. Heat started coursing through my veins. Everybody who has met me knows how much I hated when people took my things, so who would be stupid enough to take one of my most prized possessions? Only one name came to mind.

"AARON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran to his room. He was sitting at his computer with his back turned to me. He turned around and looked at me with confused innocence in his eyes. I glared at him with fire in mine.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," he said with a hint of guiltiness in his voice. He raised his hands in an 'I surrender' position like he was being busted by the police as they said "Put your hands up!" I didn't know whether to believe him or not. He always said that when someone yelled at him whether it was true or not. I held my ground just incase.

"You took my Ipod, didn't you?!"

"Why would _I _take your Ipod? I know how you are when people take your stuff."

"If you didn't take it then where the hell is it?" I was getting frustrated. Where would it go if he didn't take it? I always kept it in my drawer.

"It's in a box in the top right-hand side of your closet. _Right_?" Aaron half asked with his eyebrows up questioning my sanity. But I'm not crazy. I don't remember putting my iPod in a box in my closet. I don't even know if I have a box in my closet. Do I? You would think a person with all this brain space would remember things like this.

"Why would I put it there, and how would you even know?" I was once again becoming very suspicious.

"I don't go in your room if that is what you're thinking. Especially not in your closet. Besides, I don't know what goes on in your mind. No one does remember?" Aaron said becoming the smart-ass he always is. Of course no one knew what went on in my head. "Just go look already."

"Ok fine. But if its not there, I get to strangle you to death."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck with that," he said while waving his hand and trying to act all nonchalant about it, but I could see the worry that burned behind his irises. I just rolled my eyes at him and ran out the room with him in tow. When I got to my room, I headed straight for he golden handle of my closet door. I still didn't remember putting a box at the top of my closet. I wanted so badly for it not to be there just so I can have a reason to strangle Aaron. I flung the door open and looked at the top shelf, and utmost dismay, there it was. I turned to look at Aaron. He was standing in the middle of my room with a smug smile planted on his face. I rolled my eyes at turned back to my closet.

"My iPod better be up here," I muttered to myself knowing he was still able hear. I stood on the tip of my toes and had to reach for the box because it was so high. When the tips of my fingers touched it, it tipped over and hit me in the head_. Arg! This always happens to me. I should have seen it coming. _I thought to myself. I could hear Aaron's hysterical laughter behind me. I turned to glare at him. "THIS IS _SO_ NOT FUNNY!!" I yelled.

"Yes…It…Is." He said through his laughs. "It amuses me how clumsy you are despite everything that has happened. I bit my tongue from a growl and turned away. I wanted to jump on him right then and there but I had to make sure the iPod wasn't in the box, and then I could do my damage. He really got on my nerves sometimes. How could someone who was one of my best friends one day make me want to tear him apart the next. I just don't get it and neither does anyone else for that matter. Some how we have an unspoken bond between us and our other friend Roxanne. The three of us are perhaps the closest of our kind that resign in this place to which we have been held. But even so, if he does have my iPod, he is dead.

I bent down to go through the contents of the box, desperately hoping it was there, but for some reason when I reached down to open the box, I had the sudden urge to pull away. There was something about it that made my stomach twist into knots and churned around tightening the muscles in an uneasy way. I dropped my hand to stare at the outside of the container to try and figure out where I got it from and why I had this feeling.

It was brown with a silver band painted in patterns all the way around. On the lid was a painting of two white doves with their wings spread wide open and plastered against a dark blue star-filled sky. There was something that looked to be a blue diamond strung on a thin silver chain around both of the doves' necks. The necklace around the neck of the dove on the right trailed all the way down to the bottom right corner of the box, but instead of ending the diamond appeared on the side as a knob. I reached down to open the extravagant box by lifting the side of the lid, but it stayed locked in place, so I turned the diamond and up the top flew. Inside, the box was filled with letters and picture that overflowed. On the bottom of the lifted lid was an inscription. _**Dearest Bella, **_the message read.

_**Your sixteenth birthday has finally arrived. I've been waiting to give this to you for a while now. When I seen it in the window of the store it was like it was calling to me, pulling me closer with every step. Then when I read the words on the outside, it made me think of you and I knew that I had to get it for you because as it says, 'Your peace and happiness is the jewel of my heart.' I love you honey and wish you a wonderful birthday.**_

_**Love, Renee**_

I closed the top, and surely there were the words written in a gold italicized manner above the doves as if they were apart of the stars in the sky. Now I know why I felt the way I did before. This box was the last thing I ever received from my mother.

I reopened the magnificent gift and started going threw the pictures that were lying on top of the folded letters. There were pictures taken of my mother and father, old friends, my room from when I lived with Renee along with the rest of the house in Phoenix, my house with Charlie –my dad- in forks, and my old school. As I neared he ended of the pile, I froze. I was now holding a picture of Roxanne and I on the beach in our bathing suits with the sun setting behind us with the sky to glow a reddish, orangey color with a yellow and purple tint. We both had a huge grin plastered across our faces, with a drink in our hand, and our arms wrapped around each other. There was no way I could ever forget this day. Even though some of my other memories have faded, this one will always be the clearest because it is when everything had changed; it is when my heart had sopped beating. Although it was over 16years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**A/N{Viola checking in}: Hope you liked no loved it jk. Its the first chapter so we promise they will get better. If you did not like it its ok :( {sad sobs} we understand {a tear falls} but if you do like it you rock hard. As a side note, lemons are my personal favorite(_ooo Viola you horn dog you. no worries i'm right there with ya lol_) thanks lame one jk love you lol. Anyways, I will be throwing some in soon. Scouts Honor. So in the mean time we would love to hear your questions, comments, concerns (_laughs, cries, undeniable praises, lol. sorry you guys, i am a little hyped up tonight b/c of our first posting, so ignore the retardedness_) yea yea yea you guys may wanna get use to it cause it may never end. So as I was saying pleeeaaassseee review! It will help us continue to entertain you. Bye Guys love from both of us. Peace, Love, and Happiness :)**

**-Viola and Niesha**


	2. Chapter 2Flashback

Chapter 2- The Flashback

It was a sunny day on Daytona Beach. Roxanne and I had come down for spring break with Lily, our roommate, two weeks ago. It was our last night here so Roxanne and I wanted to go and party on the beach, but Lily wanted to stay and finish packing.

"Oh come on Lily," I whined. "It's our last night in Florida. We should be outside soaking up the sun and having fun.

"Yeah," Roxanne chimed in. "We can finish packing later."

The two of us were lying across my bed watching Lily go back and forth carrying tons of clothes from the drawers they were in to a nearly filled black suitcase. We had been cleaning and organizing our things all morning and then spent half of the afternoon trying to convince Lily to take a break so we can go and party one more time, but Lillian Ann Moskavige had to be one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, right next to Roxanne and I, and we were determined to go.

"You guys, I really want to get this done now. There is no telling how long we will be out. Knowing the two of you I can guess it's going to be really late so why not just get everything out of the way now and NOT have to worry about it later?"

"Maybe because we've been working our butts off all day and want to enjoy our last day in the oh-so-sunny-state of which we are now in," I said. "Come on Lils, we've already done all the hard and time consuming stuff and most of our things are already packed, so why not save the rest for tomorrow and have a little fun tonight?"

Roxanne got off the bed and walked over to where Lily was folding a pink t-shirt and stood behind her rubbing her shoulders. "Please Lily? You of all people deserve to take the rest of the night off. All you do is work and study and study and work. This is supposed to be a _vacation_ away from all that crap, so treat it like one."

"Yeah," I said removing myself from my position on the bed to walk to where Roxy and Lily stood. I placed my arm around Lily's waist while Roxanne still had her hands on her shoulders. Lily put the folded shirt in the suitcase and wrapped an arm around my neck and taking one of Roxanne's hands in hers. "We can go to the beach, play some volleyball, checkout some cute guys, and just chill. How bad can that be?"

"I don't know guys; I really think we should stay here."

"Why would we do that?" Roxanne asked with her face scrunched up. I knew my face had the same look on it.

She looked at both of our expressions trying to decide what to say. After a while she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I just think we should stay and finish packing is all."

Once again she started folding clothes. I looked over at Roxy and mouthed 'what now?' Her face changed from one of confusion to one of calculation.

People liked to consider me and Roxanne as wild children because we were always going to parties and night clubs and staying out extremely late. We never passed up a good outing no matter what situation we were in. One time when we were visiting our olds friends in Seattle we ended up getting food poisoning, and you will never believe from where. It wasn't from a fancy restaurant or even a mediocre burger joint located in the middle of down town, oh no, but a PIZZA PLACE! How in the hell do you get food poisoning from a freaking pizza place! I mean it's only pizza for crying' out loud! And to top that, it was only me and Roxy who ended up sick. We were throwing up all night and half of the second day. We felt like utter crap, but when our friends told us they were going clubbing me and Roxanne jumped up and were dressed within minutes puke breath and all. Oh don't worry we brought a pack of tic-tac so the guys were spared, not that it mattered or anything. So, as you can see we were not going to give up that easily. We were two very determined party girls.

After about two minutes of silence, Roxy's head flew up with a grin plastered in the middle of her face. She placed her chin on Lily's shoulder and winked at me before she began speaking. "You know Lily, I wonder how that guy you've been hanging with will feel about not being able to say good bye."

Lily's head shot up and the pair of pants she was folding fell. Roxanne knew she had her attention and continued.

"You know you want to see him Lils, and you know he will be at the party."

Lily deliberated for a second while looking at me and Roxy's pleading eyes. When we broke out the twin puppy dog pouts, which took us a while to master by the way, she had no choice but to cave with only a "Fine, you two are pathetic," and a smile. Roxy and I started jumping up and down, squealing and hugging Lily while muttering our thanks. Her only reply was to laugh and tell us to get ready.

Lily was like our mother slash big sister, balancing out our wildness with her responsibility. Roxy and I looked at each other with huge smiles covering our faces.

"PARTY!" we yelled in unison as we ran to get dressed.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I was wearing a black two-piece swim suit that had a little buckle that connected the front of the bikini top. I wore a denim jean skirt over my bikini bottoms with a pair of black flip flops. My blue streaked mahogany colored hair was pulled into a side pony tail that hung over my left shoulder while my bangs stayed in their usual spot covering my light brown eyes. I like to keep things nice and simple. Now Roxy is a completely different story. It took her ten minutes to decide on which swim suit to wear, another ten minutes to find something to wear on top of it, and twenty more minutes to do her hair and make-up, which is stupid considering we're going to get wet anyways (in more ways than one).

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled against the bathroom door. "Roxanne if you're not here in two minutes, we are leaving without you!" Finally the door opened revealing a very hot Roxy. She was wearing a white bikini with colorful polka dots on it. She wore some really shot jean booty shorts with wedged hill sandals that tied up here leg. Her dirty blonde curly hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. The blue streaks matched her gorgeous blue eyes perfectly. Yes, both Roxy and I streaked our hair blue. You see, us being the rebellious people that we are, decided to piss our parents off just for the hell of it. Their reaction was so priceless I had to take a picture.

"Chill, I'm ready," she said as she came out the door. "So, how do I look?"

"Great, but do you always have to take so long to get ready? Lily and I were starting to get grey hairs out here," I teased.

"Of course I do the beautification process takes lots of time and consideration," she said nonchalantly. "Plus we need to make a lasting impression here, don't we? We can't let them just forget us." Her hand flew to her heart in mock hurt. "That's just inexcusable."

"Oh, I think the two of you have made your way into the hall of memories already," Lily said removing herself from her place on the couch shaking her head and smirking as she remembered last night's little adventure to a local club. "Daytona will never be the same again."

"Hey it's not our fault. The next time they ask if we want a sex on the beach, they should be a little more specific that they meant a drink." I said with false innocence.

"Whatever you say. You guys ready to go?"

"Hell yea!" we yelled together.

The sun was sitting. I was sitting and talking to a guy I had met at a party the week after we arrived, while we drank pina coladas one after another. Apparently he was trying to get me drunk because he was offering the last two rounds, but I was too high up to care. I always got drunk with or without the help of others. Roxanne was sitting next to me also talking to a guy and drinking. Lily was doing the same, just without the drinking, as usual. Party pooper! Brandon, the guy I was talking to wrapped his arm around my waist. Normally I would push away but I kind of liked him. I turned and gave him a warm smile in which he returned. He leaned down to my ear lobe.

"Some ones having fun," he whispered. I turned to see what he was talking about. Roxy was now in her guy's lap. That was nothing new so I looked over at Lily. I couldn't believe it! She was sucking face with Steve-o! She wouldn't get drunk with us, but she would make out in front of us? Talk about a turning point.

I tried to get Roxy's attention, but she was too busy giggling with what's-his-face. I leaned over and slapped her on the arm, causing her to turn and glare at me.

"What the hell Bella!" she screamed. "That really hurt!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"It's in the past, it dozen't matta." I said mocking the monkey from the Lion King. She glared at me, but broke out laughing, causing a chain reaction to break out. Well everyone except the two lust birds, I should say. They were still going at it. _Damn, do they ever breathe? _I thought to myself.

'Look at Lily,' I mouthed to Roxy.

She turned her head and was in complete shock. "OMG! And you talk about me," she yelled at her. "Get a room. Geez, nobody wants to see all that," she continued when Lily didn't stop.

Eventually Lily pulled away and smiled innocently. We narrowed our eyes at her. "What?" she asked smiling wider.

"Oh like you don't know," I said rolling my eyes.

She laughed and got up with Steve-o attached to her waist, kissing her neck. "Ok fine. We'll go to the hotel. Will you guys be alright?" she asked. We started giggling, for what reason I'm not sure. The booze was really getting to us.

"We'll… be… fine," Roxy said between laughs. Lily looked at us with worried eyes. Why was she such a worried wart?

"Go, go! Have funnnn with Steeevvvee-oooo," I encouraged slurring my words. She rolled her eyes at me.

"His name is Steven for the one hundredth time," she said. Yeah his name was Steven, but Roxy and I liked calling him Steve-o. It gave him a jackass flare. Lily gets mad every time we say it, which only makes us say it more. I laughed when I saw that Steve-o didn't even look up when I called him out of his name. He was too busy being distracted by Lily's neck.

"Whatever," I said, "he didn't even notice."

"Yeah. You need to stop teasing the boy," Roxy said laughing.

"He is about to pop out of his pants from being so erected." We all started laughing except for Steve-o of course, who looked really embarrassed.

"The girls will be fine," Brandon said with an assuring tone. "They've got me and Joe looking out for them." _JOE! That's his name! _I thought wit relief.

Lily shook her head. "Alright, I'll leave, but be at the hotel soon. Well not too soon." She smiled at Steve-o. YUCK! I so did not want that mental picture of my best friend having sex. We said our goodbyes and went on our way.

The rest of the night was a blur, but I definitely remember dancing to super-freak, probably arousing the boys.

I woke up a massive headache. God I hated having a hang-over. I was lying under a blanket next to Roxy and the boys were nowhere in sight. I turned to Roxy who was starting to wake up. She stretched and looked at me with a smile.

"I guess we got our sex on the beach," she said.

"We had sex? On the beach?" I asked not remembering at all. I knew I was a freak but I never thought I would go this far or at least not this soon with a girl let alone my best friend.

"No you had sex with Brandon and I had sex with Joe," she answered. _Ohhh. That makes since. _I didn't want to tell her that I thought we had sex due to her smart assness.

"Wait, so they just have sex with us and leave? What jerks!"

"Calm down psycho Bella. They had to leave cause one of their friends in some trouble. Brandon left his number. I think he really likes you because he didn't seem like he wanted to leave." I smiled at the last sentence. So Brandon did like me. He was so sweet; too bad I didn't remember our night together. The sun was starting to rise in the sky.

"Holy crow!" I said suddenly starting to get up. I had just remembered they we didn't go back to the hotel last night. "Lily's probably worried sick-"I stopped mid-sentence in shock. There were two massive men in front of me. They both had on all black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and even a black jacket with the hood up, which was weird considering it was hot as hell out.

I heard Roxy get up and stand close beside me. The men's heads shot up faster than I thought possible. I shuddered and stepped back in fear as Roxy did the same. Their faces were extremely pale and their eyes were blood shot red. They looked like people off some scary movie. Roxy and I looked at each other.

"Don't they know that Halloween was six months ago?" I asked. Both of guys started walking toward us in perfect synchronized step. Automatically Roxy and I started bagging up while Roxy clung to my hand. One of the guys gave me a creepy smile and wicked. I gave him a disgusted look and the finger. He let out a musical laugh.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that!" he said. "We just want to have a little fun."

Was he serious? What kind of girl does he take me for?

"You sick PERV!" I yelled. Roxy yanked my arm, finally breaking out of her state of shock.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know not to call creepy people pervs?" she spat at me, "Are you still drunk? Insulting people you don't know…" Before I could answer I was stopped by the two guys' laughter. They both had evil smiles on their faces. A shiver went down my spine and I was horrified. I turned to run dragging Roxy with me. We only ran for about ten seconds to find the two guys right in front of us. _What the HECK?_

"How…" I said confused.

"But you…" Roxy tried to continue.

"There…"

"Here…"

"And I was…"

"But now…"

"Ok wait a minute!" We yelled together. How in hell did they get there so fast?

"I'm already seeing double and now you want to try and drive me insane?" Roxy exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled afterwards. The two men looked at each other and back at us. Before I could react I was pinned to the ground with one of the guys hovering over me. I had to admit up close he was kind of cute. I looked over to see Roxy in the same condition just with the less cutter guy.

"What do you want from me?" I asked looking back at the disgusting thing above me. Ok, ok disgustingly cute thing over me.

"My meal." He said with a goofy grin. _His meal?_ I thought to myself. Before I could think any longer on it he was biting into my neck. The pain was bearable. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist from the pain. It felt like someone set me on fire and kept adding fuel to it. I opened my eyes a little to try and see Roxy since I couldn't call her name since we were both screaming bloody murder. I vaguely saw a guy and a very short girl running towards us. _Oh damn a midget's to my rescue._ I thought before I blacked out.

When I woke up I wasn't on the beach anymore, instead I was in a hotel room with Roxy. When Roxy finally woke we stood in front of each other and just stared. Her skin was pale white and her were blood shot red just like the men on the beach. She wore a black halter top, a black leather skirt, fish net stockings, and black knee high boots. She looked like Buffy the Vampire slayer or somebody.

"Roxy?" I said not believing what I was seeing. My voice sounded different pure, musical even.

"Bella?" She replied her voice just as pure. "You look different."

"So do you." I said. We looked at each other for another second and before I knew it I was running fast than I or anyone else could to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Roxy right behind me. She was right. I was just as pale as her and my eyes were the same red color. I wore something similar to Roxy; black booty shorts, a black corset with fishnet stockings and black boots.

"Someone played dress up with us." I said.

"Yea, but we look bad ass." Roxy said turning to see more of her figure. She was right we did look bad ass but we also looked dead in a weird attractive way if you ask me. I mean no one was this pale unless they were dead or albino and we definitely weren't albino. Those guys at the beach must have done this to us. _Oh my goblin._

"This is all your fault!" Roxy and I exclaimed in unison. "My fault?" We were clearly thinking the same thing.

"Well maybe if you didn't call that guy a perv we wouldn't be in this situation." Roxy said.

"What happen the last time someone said 'I just want to have a little fun'? Can you blame me?" I asked. Roxy thought for a second. The look on her face told me she clearly remembered the time when she almost got raped and the guy said the exact same thing.

"Well you got me there, but still…"

"Besides if you would have told Brandon and Joe to take us back to the hotel we wouldn't have even encountered those guys." I spat out. She just rolled her eyes. Suddenly I heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall. That was weird because I've never been able to hear someone's footsteps from down the hall. Roxy and I automatically walked to where the door was and crouched down as we heard the door unlock. _Ok. Weird. Why are we crouched down like this?_ I thought to myself. When the door open a very short girl with long black hair, a form fitted dress and black boots walked in followed by an extremely hot guy with short messy blonde hair, black pants, and an opened jacket revealing his amazing abs. I noticed they both had pale skin and red eyes. _Ok, what's with all the creepy red-eyed people?_ I thought. The girls stuck her hand out towards us. Roxy and I tilted our heads to the sides in confusion. What was she doing, telling us to talk to the hand? This girl seriously needs to get real.

After a few seconds, the grin that was plastered on her face turned into a frown and then a scowl took its place. She took a step forward pushing her hand harder in our faces, a frustrated look playing in her eyes. "AHHH!" she finally yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you have a brain in those heads of yours, or did you fry them by thinking too hard? Roxy and I looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"What's wrong with _us_?" I said in disbelief. "What's the matter with _you_? _You're_ the one with your hand in the air like you're trying to avoid the wind or like you're having trouble holding back an invisible wall, and _we're _the ones with the fried brains? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on crack or something," I said with a smirk. Roxanne was behind me on the floor rolling with laughter along with Mr. Hottie by the wall. Crack-girl was standing in front of me fuming.

"I'll give you crack," she said stepping forward.

"Bring it on Shorty," I said mimicking her movements. I didn't know what had happened to me or who this little muskrat thought she was with her glowing red eyes trying to look scary, which they kind of did, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her insult me and Roxy, who by the way, composed herself and was now standing on my right ready to jump into the fun.

"Alright guys," Mr. Hottie said also coming down from his hysterics after realizing what was about to happen. "Lets just chillax for a sec ok?" He was trying to diffuse the situation before it got too out of hand, but it wasn't working. I felt something building in my chest and the next thing I knew, there was a sound coming through my lips. _Huh, it almost sounded like I just growled. Oh my goblins, I did growl!_ Roxy and I stopped our slow pursuit and turned to look at each other.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked. "Did you just growl?" I couldn't answer her at first. All I could do was stare while my eyes reflected my confused disbelief.

"OK, what in the hell is going on!" I finally yelled. "First I'm attacked on the beach buy a guy with red eyes, and then I wake up dressed like a grade A hooker with Shorty McCrack Dragon over here shoving her hand in my face. Oh and lets not forget the fact that I'm crouching and growling. WHY AM I CROUCHING AND GROWLING?" I was facing the two by the wall and I realized that they had the same red eyes as the guys on the beach. Who are you and what happened to us?"

"Oh right, I guess I forgot to introduce myself huh. Well, I'm Aaron. Shorty McCrack Dragon as you referred to her," he was trying not to laugh bit was failing miserably, "actually goes by Jane, and the two of you just so happen to be vampires. Welcome to the club buddies."

It went dead silent.

Roxy and I looked at each other, for what felt like the hundredth time in a short period of time, and then at the two 'special' people who stood in front of us. They were looking back at us expectantly. What they were expecting, I don't know, but I can tell you what they got sure wasn't it.

"Hahaha... That's the funniest thing I've ever heard... Haha... Vampires... Woo!"

We couldn't stop laughing. The thought of vampires were too ridiculous. Now I was sure Scary Eyed Dragon Girl was on something, and apparently, she was sharing it with Sexy Hot Pants. What a shame, all that hotness gone to waste. Where _have _all the good ones gone.

It took us about five minutes to control our laughing, but it didn't fully stop. When we looked back at Aaron and Jane the look on their faces seemed annoyed. "Oh come on," I said, "You don't actually expect us to believe we were turned into _vampires_ do you?"

They turned to look at each other then back to face Roxy and I. "Yes," they said without hesitation.

"Okay seriously, what have you guys been smoking?" Roxanne asked finally stopping her laughter.

"Nothing," Aaron started to say until I gave him an unbelieving look. "Okay maybe a little hippie blood but that's beside the point. The two of you _are_ vampires. Don't worry though, it's not that bad. You're faster, stronger, and invincible, well unless you get your head ripped off and burned, but other than that you're good."

"There are some rules though," Jane said.

"Rules?" Roxy and I asked with a groan. We had never been good with rules. Tell us not to do something and we'd do the opposite out of spite. It's just how we were. We didn't like the authorities.

"It's nothing major, just don't let humans now vampires exist. See? No biggie."

Roxy and I agreed so the two of them took us to our new life.


End file.
